ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Tony
Tony "Big Tony" Elmavic is an Italian-American professional wrestler, former FBI informant and Genovese crime family. Born Paul Angelo, he was a low-life mobster until a run in with the FBI made him turn informant. Although he ended up ratting against a rival family, a made him a dead man on Gambino land. To keep himself from getting killed, he changed his name, and stayed away from his old mob family, although he keeps in touch with most of his old boys, runs his casino, and stuff runs a few rackets as well. He went into wrestling though as a main profession after the mob. He is current under the employ of Online Championship Wrestling. He is technically lower management as of now, but in an undefined position. XWL career Out of prison, and away from WitSec's grasp, Tony went to work for Xtreme Wrestling League as his first promotion. He experienced much success there, along with many feuds with Xtreme 3:16, Jonni Valentine, Jimmy Voltz, and Vince McMahon just to name a few. He was able to capture the XWL Hardcore Championship on his first day there thanks to the help of Roddy Piper and hold it for sixteen days. He went on to capture the XWL Tag Team Championship with his partner Spike, with later was given off to Roddy Piper after Spike vacanted the title. Tony also able to capture the XWL World Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble against "Perfect" Blade. He would go onto hold both titles, the Tag until a few weeks before Wrestlemania, and the World at Wrestlemania. He would continue to pursue the title until the federation closed down in early 2006. Before it closed he would be Inducted into the XWL Hall of Fame for their 2006 inductees. OCW career Tony moved into OCW ground, and took a job as Mayhem GM. After a while and having to find leverage he was able to become OCW's Commissioner, which he kept until OCWR came along. He was given the co-leader rights to the promotion until OCWR came down. He rejoined OCW as a normal wrestler, and although he has little power, only having about 5% of stock left in the company, he still wrestles under the company banner. Later, after Justin left the position of owner, Tony was appointed the Co-GM of Mayhem, back in a position he knews all too well. However due to miscommucation he left the position. W2K Career Between his career at OCW, Tony started a small program at W2K. It lasted a few months with Tony coining the term "Why so Tender?!", in the process. Tony was set to feud with Drew Stevenson, but the federation went to a hibernation, and the Tony left the company. OCW Return In December 2011, OCW was back in full swing, and Big Tony came back to help Drew Stevenson and Kevin Sane fight off OOC. He was appointed Temporary GM for a night of Old School Mayhem. Tony went on to defeat Cid Valentine and win the OCW Tag Team Championships with his Tag partner a returning Owen Stevenson, only after being on the fully active roster for a full 2 weeks.Tony entered a feud with Shawn Clarke, bringing much backstory from XWL. Jonni Valentine was also eventually involved, although Jonni turned on Shawn Clarke. Shawn Clarke who was champion heading into April Anarchy, was put in a match with Big Tony and Jonni Valentine to defend his title. Tony was stripped of his tag titles leading up to the match. He was then successful in beating both Jonni Valentine and Shawn Clarke and becoming OCW Undisputed Champion. Personal life Tony currently lives in Las,Vegas Nevada, where he has quite a bit of stock in several of the neighboring Casinos. He is a widower, his life Caterina Elmavic passed away May 2011. He has one son, Antonio Shon Elmavic. Category:Wrestlers